Slow Moves
by Heretic.Priest
Summary: It was slow, there was turbulence, but in the end... He was her doctor and she was his cure. McCoy/BonesxOC M for language and violence
1. Mickaela

**Character Profile**

**Name: **Mickaela Evans

**Age: **26 (Once on the Enterprise)

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Human

**Hometown: **Georgetown, Australia (in Tasmania)

**Status:** New cadet in Starfleet Academy

**Field: **Engineering

**Born:** 2222

**Parents:** Victor and Marian

**Spouse(s):** None.

**Children: **God no.

**Picture:** http:/ /i141. photobucket . com/ albums/ r70/ Dawn-Codeen/ mickaela . jpg


	2. In the Beginning

**Slow Moves**

_Hey everyone, thanks for deciding to read this. I hope to update one a week, but nothing motivates me more the reviews, so even if it's just to say good job, please review._

_Each chapter should be between 1500-2000 words._

_Any questions? Send me a message. ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Mickaela and the other OCs. I wish I did though. _

_Anyways, here we go!_

**Chapter One – In the Beginning**

"Cadets, your first year here will be difficult, but I believe that everyone here can succe-"

Heaving a gentle sigh, Mickaela leaned her head back and rolled her eyes as she 'listened' to the Admiral on stage give his speech. Today was orientation, the first day of Starfleet Academy, and that meant a good two hours of Admirals giving speeches, finding your room and getting your timetable. Classes started early the next morning at 0900 hours.

"God help me." Mickaela murmured under her breath, dragging her hand down the right side of her face and ignoring the strange looks from the two cadets on either side of her. As a bell tolled in the distance and the Admiral finally stopped talking, Mickaela practically jumped out of her seat, making a quick dash for the door. The atrium was near the middle of the campus, while Mickaela's room was on the middle of the left side, making her walk rather far (But luckily, not as far as it might've been.)

Mickaela wormed her way between clumps of cadets in the halls, probably all second years, finally reunited after a short but hot summer. Glancing down at the crumpled sheet in her hand, Mickaela sighed and counted down the doors. _574… 576… 578… 580… Holy Hera this is a big dormitory… 582… There it is!_

Mickaela punched her code in and stretched as the security system cleared her and opened the door. She headed in and spotted one side covered in clothes and pictures of what seemed to be friends and family. "… Roommates…" she groused, grabbing her suitcase off of the floor by the door and tossing it onto her bed. She'd only needed one suitcase to pack all her things, and she'd dropped it off early that morning, way before orientation. She'd spent about ten minutes in her room, looking over the map on her PADD, before heading down to the mess hall for breakfast. There'd been no sign of her roommate earlier, but she'd expected that considering it'd been 0500 hours when she got there.

With a gentle sigh, Mickaela unzipped her suitcase and grabbed her toiletries bag from on top of her clothes. She laid it to the side, then grabbed the dull golden edge of a picture frame she'd wedged between her sweatpants and her underwear. Two people stood in the back; her mother and her late father. It was a photo from happier times, well before her father's death and her mother's… _difficulties_…

Either way, she liked the photograph and had decided to bring it along, despite not really enjoying sentimental objects. Emotions, despite their advantages, were a distraction that she could not afford if she was going to be enlisting in Star-Fleet. _Yeah, that's just the thing Da would say._

Mickaela ran one of her work-ragged hands through her short, brown hair, wincing as her fingers caught a few knots. _Note to self; brush hair more often. _Mickaela smiled and rolled her eyes at the thought, while making quick work of the pile of clothes. Quick, because instead of properly folding and putting away her clothes… well… let's just say, opening her drawers may or may not cause clothing to spill all over the floor.

After putting the last of her jammies into her dresser, Mickaela tossed her toiletries bag into the cupboard under the sink, not really caring to unpack them right now. "I need ta get'ta the library and nab my books." She murmured to herself, blinking long, dark lashes over the sweet baby blues she inherited from her father. Despite giving her a slightly innocent look, it didn't really bother Mickaela too much. Anything from her father was a treasure to her, no matter how pesky it could possibly be.

Mickaela stretched, cracking her back before reached into her back pocket to grab her PADD and check her timetable. _Alright… this semester I have… Hand-to-Hand Combat, Acoustical Engineering, Basic Warp Design, and Creative Writing. Oh, this should be heaps of fun. Gon'get beat up first thing inna morning. _

Without really thinking about it, Mickaela looked over the map on her PADD and located the library, finding the fastest route and heading off. A good while later, once she'd gotten the class information she'd needed loaded into her PADD, along with a few books of choice, Mickaela headed back to her room.

"For the love a' God!" Mickaela shouted, shielding her eyes from the site that awaited her. A young blond woman was entangled with a very naked, very gorgeous man. "I'll wait in the hall." She hissed, heading out with her hand still over her eyes, leaning against the corridor wall. A good ten minutes passed before the man shuffled out, murmuring an apology and running his fingers through thick, light brown hair.

When Mickaela entered the room, she ignored her roommate and pulled her sheets back, sitting and pulling off her boots. She grimaced when she realized she had to unlace the boots a bit to get them off, and began the tedious task with a scowl planted firmly on her pixie-like face. Too innocent, with those big baby blues. Well, if anyone knew anything about Mickaela, it was that the woman was not to be underestimated for her looks. She had the tongue of a pit viper when she wanted to.

"I'm sorry," The soft words drew Mickaela's eyes up to the blushing, rather pretty blond woman across from her, "I didn't think you'd be back for a while. I mean, it's only three o'clock, y'know?" _0300 hours._ Mickaela corrected in her head, knowing that she, and all other cadets for that matter, would need to get used to that system of time if they weren't already. "Anyways, I'm Kaila. I'm a fourth year. My old roomie had a baby, so she got a new room." _Why am I not surprised?_

Mickaela sighed faintly, nodding and attempting a sweet smile. It seemed to work, as Kaila's eyes softened and she grinned brightly. "I'm Mickaela Evans. First year."

"Wow. You're adorable. You look like a little pixie or something. What's your major?" Kaila questioned, tilting her head and running her fingers through her hair, laying back in bed. Clearly comfortable in only her underwear, giving off an air of clear confidence. Mickaela nearly cringed in response, knowing that if she was in her undies in front of someone, she'd probably be blushing and covering up as much as possible. The slim little twenty two year old did not have a very womanly figure. She has clearly defined muscle (Though not gross muscle) and at five-six and a half, she was a bit on the short side, but not too short.

Either way, when with the other engineers, she looked like a giddy thirteen year old that snuck into the classroom. You know… until she opened her mouth, of course. "Engineering. What about y-"

"You're an engineer? Bullshit. I'm in Navigation." Kaila replied, eyes wide as she stared at the girl across from her. "So, seriously… engineering? Isn't that like… what, all guys?"

"Pretty well, mate; only two other shellas in the lot. Now, I only know 'bout this on accounta me doin' a bit'a… _research_… that isn't very well-looked upon. So don't go around blabbin' bout my… extracurricular activities, aye? I'll keep yours on the down-low too." Mickaela offered the other girl a rare smirk, nodding to her and winking.

Kaila nodded and grinned brightly, leaning back in the bed and putting her head on her pillow. She rolled onto her side to look at the other girl, already pretty sure they'd be good friends. "Sure, _shella_."

"Ta, luv." Mickaela winked, then sidled down in her bed, closing her eyes. "What time is dinner?" she murmured, quirking a slender brow.

"Uhm, usually people go down between four thirty and six, why?"

"Just wondering..." Mickaela replied, nodding and closing her eyes, "Sounds good."

Kaila couldn't help but smile, nodding lightly. "Yeah. See you then."

~Three and a half years later~

Mickaela wormed her way out of bed and stretched, pulling on her boots. Grinning airily, the young engineer finished lacing her boots and headed out of her room, a slight skip in her step. As she did, she rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles, trying to get rid of remaining aches in pains from laying around for so long, and sleeping like she had.

It was around 1700 hours, high time for some grub, but Mickaela doubted anyone she knew would be down there. Over the course of her first year, Kaila had become her best friend. Then, the girl had gotten sent off to a starship, and she'd been replaced by a lovely young woman named Lorelei. Lorelei ate at 1600 hours, every day, then read and do homework in the library 'till around 1900 hours. That left Mickaela with a lot of free time, which was great, but sometimes… well, it got pretty lonely.

Mickaela also had a lot of friends in engineering, but since most of them were guys, she'd have to tail them to a bar to have some decent hang-out time. Bars were not Mickaela's scene. Or were they? She'd not been to one since her twenty-first birthday… maybe things had changed.

At very least, that's what the twenty-five year old woman repeated to herself four hours later, after getting a bit dressed up to go to the bar with her friend King (which was short for Kingsmere. Don't ask, his parents were apicnic short of a sandwich). King let out a dramatic moan when he saw her, grinning devilishly and reaching out to pull on one of her curls. Mickaela shot him a playful glare, then bumped her hip against his, winking at him. "Come on, thought you were gonna take me for a spin, not just blow it all now." She teased, turning away and swaying her short, ruffly skirted hips.

King let out a loud laugh, rolling his eyes and catching up with her, leading his best friend off to the club. All their friends had secured a table already, but King led Mickaela to the bar first, winking at a green-haired man who walked past them. Namely King's boyfriend, Danny. Mickaela let out a soft giggle and waggled her fingers to the linguistics expert, then ordered a glass of gin on the rocks. Once it arrived, she took a sip and glanced around the bar, finding the experience a lot better than it was on her last venture to the bar.

~Meanwhile~

"Jim, seriously, it's shore leave. Do we have to spend it in the bar?" A gruff, obviously irritated doctor groused to his best friend, rolling his eyes when the man in question merely grinned brightly and nodded, downing his drink.

"So, Bones, I'm thinking the one over there with the red hair…" Jim purred, gesturing vaguely, as if his friend would actually look. Bones didn't.

"Yeah, yeah." The hazel eyed man couldn't help but look around the bar, but didn't find anything too interesting. Until, of course, he heard a soft giggle nearby and couldn't help but glance over. Two seats down from Jim sat a girl with curly brown hair and a skirt that was way too short and ruffly for Bones to handle after two glasses of gin.

Jim followed his gaze and grinned that shit-eating grin, then glanced at him and smirked. "Got your eyes on something?" he asked, knowing the answer and doing it just to bother him. Bones glared, then rolled his eyes and settled back in his seat. The girl was probably a cadet, and either way, out of his age range. He shrugged his shoulders, the grimaced as Jim made to stand-

Only to have the redhead he'd be eying all night mosey over and sit in his lap, asking for a Cardassian Sunrise. Jim shrugged at Bones as if to say 'maybe next time' then began to shower the redhead in affection. Once Bones has gotten himself drunk enough not to notice Jim's flirting, he glanced over for the brunette and found nothing.


	3. High Hopes

Slow Moves

Chapter Two – High Hopes

_Hey guys, here's chapter two! I hope you all like it. Thank you to the person who reviewed, and those who story alerted. :] _

Mickaela groaned faintly, rolling out of bed and running her fingers back through her hair. Clicking her tongue against her teeth, the young woman tugged her nightgown gently, pulling it into place. A grin flickered on her face as she glanced at the sleeping girl in the bed next to hers.

Lorelei lay on her back, mouth wide open, snoring. A book was open on her chest and one arm was over her eyes while the other was tossed back above her head. Mickaela smirked, shaking her head and lifting the book, setting it on the shelf. With one hand, she pulled the blanket up over the girl, unable to help a motherly look appearing on her face. "You're so bloody lucky you're a genius." She murmured to her sleeping roommate, shaking her head and going to the bathroom to take a shower.

The engineer turned the shower on to let it warm up, then began to strip down. As the water poured down in the background, Mickaela couldn't help but think back to last night, where she'd seen some guy looking at her. He was cute, in a scruffy way, not her usual type but… she could see herself spending some alone with him, if you catch my meaning. (She was obviously very influenced by Kaila; she'd never thought about **that** before the Navigation expert had become her roomie.)

Mickaela grinned slyly at the thought, shaking her head and slipping into the shower. As she relaxed under the hot spray, she pushed the thought from her mind and forgot all about the handsome man. Instead, she began contemplating her new assignment in Statistical Mechanics. It was, without a doubt, one of the most challenging courses she'd taken this year. You know, besides Biochemistry.

No, she didn't choose that course. No sane person –man or woman- would take that course without heading into a field related to that. Mickaela has taken Biochemistry because her idiot friend –not mentioning any names *coughKingcough*- told her they'd be in the same class. He had decided to back it up by saying it would be a good experience for her, since she, as an engineer, got hurt rather frequently.

_I am a twit. An absolute twit. Why did I listen to him? Bloke's always getting' me in trouble._

Mickaela sighed and leaned her head back, rolling her eyes a little. "Computer, what is the current time?"

"_0600 hours."_

"Ta, luv." She replied, unable to help the odd need she had to thank the computer system as if it were human. She'd done it all her life, and figured it was due to the lessons in respect and how to be polite that her mother had given her. There was nothing that Ma loved more than a respectful child.

Mickaela sighed, pushing all thoughts from her mind as she relished the heat and drumming of the water against her. A good thirty minutes later, Mickaela emerged from the shower in a cloud of steam, terrycloth towel around her for Lorelei's sake, if she happened to be awake. Lorelei hated Mickaela's blatant disregard for covering up, and had ranted about it many times throughout their two and a half years together. Mickaela didn't see the issue; she liked being naked, and they were both girls. Who cares?

_Lorelei, apparently._ Mickaela thought to herself, glancing at the girl, still sleeping in the same position she'd left her in. Rather than wake Lorelei early, get an earful and be rushed all morning like she was **supposed** to, the engineer decided to take a period of peace, getting ready in near complete silence.

The problem with silence was that when she was quiet, Mickaela tended to think way too much. Usually about irrelevant things, but recently, her thoughts were drifting a bit too much. Probably because her birthday was nearing. Birthdays meant birthday cards, presents and parties. While the latter two were fun, birthday cards meant a plain card with a plain greeting from her mother.

"On that thought…" Mickaela headed over to her dresser, grabbing her communicator and writing up a quick message in a messy scrawl that would devastate a calligrapher to the core.

_Hey Ma,_

_I miss you. School is doing well; I think I'm going to get high Bs to As this year. I hope things are going well at home. Call me sometime. It'd be nice to hear from you once in a while, other than Christmas and Birthday cards. I love you._

_Mickey._

Even as she sent the message to her old house in Georgetown, she knew she wouldn't get a "response" until her birthday by way of generic birthday card bought from a dollar store near their home. Mickaela had learned not to expect much, nor to wait on a reply. Ma only accepted written letters, and merely read them, never actually replied. Still, Mickaela sent one at least once a month, if only to satisfy her emotional need for her mother's presence in her life.

Shaking her head, Mickaela pushed the thought from her mind, instead focusing on getting dressed. Tugging her pants on, Mickaela nearly fell over as Lorelei's voice rang out, clear as a bell.

"You didn't wake me up."

Mickaela grinned lightly, buttoning her pants and winking lightly at her roomie. "Nah, figured I'd let you sleep a little. You probably need it, considering you stay up all night reading."

"That isn't the point. What would you do if I were to be late?"

"… Say boo hoo? It's not that big of a deal, Lorelei. I've been late twice and I didn't get in any trouble." Mickaela could practically _feel_ Lorelei's glare on her back as she turned to pull on her shirt.

"If I am _**ever**_ late, I'm blaming it on you, Mickaela Evans." Lorelei grumbled, slipping out of bed and stretching, wandering into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. You've told me already, Lo."

"I hate it when you call me that." Lorelei called, brushing her teeth and sighing faintly.

"I know." Mickaela grabbed her PADD and communicator, then headed into the bathroom and kissed Lorelei's cheek. "I'm gonna go get breakfast. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Mickaela rolled her eyes at the lack of response, shaking her head and leaving the room.

A good six hours later, Mickaela sat in the mess hall, legs draped over King's lap as she ate and explained how the warp core worked. Ben, Jackson and Wesley sat, listening vaguely while munching on their lunches. All five of them had been friends since Mickaela's first year, and luckily, there weren't any of those awkward friend-crushes going on in their group (despite the rather vast amount of flirting that went on in the group.)

"So… wait, the doodad that goes in the whatsitcalled controls that thinger majig?"

"Exactly." Mickaela replied, letting out a soft laugh as King contemplated what she'd told him.

"No wonder you're always coming down to the med-bay to bug me with burns and bruises and such. Engineering sounds SCARY." King looked positively horrified.

Mickaela burst out laughing, covering her mouth with one hand, reaching for her drink with the other. "Oh my god, King. Seriously, it's not that bad."

"Bullshit!" King prodded her cheek, when she was trying to drink, causing her to spill a little bit.

Mickaela glared, shaking her head and giving him a sly, seductive look. "Well at least I have you to kiss it better, _Kingsmere_."

King rolled his eyes, smirking lightly and resuming eating. Mickaela followed suite and took a huge bite out of her apple. She cringed at the taste, sighing faintly and looking up at the replicators. _Not as good as the homegrown stuff. _She thought to herself, a bit bitterly, pouting.

"-hear about the rumor going around? The _Enterprise_ is docked to get fixed up, and apparently, after that run-in with the Klingons, they need new personnel… better personnel, more like, though. So, either way, the Admirals are thinking of taking some of the best cadets of certain fields and sending them onto the _Enterprise._"

Mickaela looked up at Ben as he finished, taking in the looks of each of the other boys (straight faces, but a bit of excitement in their eyes; they'd heard the rumor too) before asking, "D'you think it's true?"

"Definitely! I even saw the Captain at the club last night!" Wesley replied, grinning brightly. "I hope one of us gets taken. I mean, King, you're the best in Medical. Mickaela, you're the Engineer expert. You get top marks, usually. Jackson, you could be a science officer, right?"

Jackson blushed, shrugging and scratching the back of his head. "I guess… I doubt they'll take any of us though. I kinda hope that they don't. I wanna stay here… it's safer here."

Mickaela rolled her eyes, grinning lightly. "Well I don't share that sentiment, mate. 'Wanna see some action. What about you, Kingy, m'dear?"

"It'd be fun. But I hear their CMO is a real prick." King shook his head, shuddering. "I hate nasty CMOs. They usually _have_ something to be nasty about, and take it out on_ all_ of their subordinates."

Mickaela grinned brightly. "Their Chief of Engineering is a brilliant bloke. Montgomery Scott is like… my _idol_." She replied, chuckling faintly.

Mickaela looked up as the Announcements bell tolled, tilting her head a quirking a brow.

"_Will the following cadets please report to Admiral Pike's office; Sebastien Knight, Allianna Johnson, Kingsmere Talbot, Mickaela Evans, Xavier Tang."_

The announcement repeated twice, as Mickaela and King shot up and grabbed eachother's hand. "This might be it, King. God, I hope it is." She murmured, racing out the door and across the campus towards the Administration building. They burst through the front door and sped their way through the halls, pushing open Admiral Pike's door. Mickaela settled down in one of the chairs laid out, King beside her, looking over the other cadets. Most of them looked scared, and Mickaela couldn't help but wonder why they'd become cadets if they were scared of getting assigned to a ship, even if it was early.

"Welcome. I think you're all here, correct?" Admiral Pike looked over the cadets and smiled faintly. "I'm sure you've all heard the rumor going around about the _Enterprise_. Well, it's true. And each of you will be given the chance to join the crew. If you don't want to, we have other cadets in your individual fields selected."

A sandy redhaired boy stood, looking terrified. "Uhm… I'd like to decline… please."

"Of course. We'll have your replacement brought in immediately." Admiral Pike smiled, rather warmly, clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed, Cadet Knight. You're only in your third year. You have time."

Sebastian looked relieved, nodding slowly and smiling before walking out. He was from Xenolinguistics. Mickaela knew him from her Vulcan class, and she liked him a lot. He was sweet, and always said good morning to her. He'd gotten the best mark in that course.

Mickaela sat impatiently for a moment, wondering who the other Xenolinguistics cadet would be. She knew there were only a few cadets that had mastered Xenolinguistics, and as she thought about that fact, she realized something terrifying. Mickaela was shaken from her thoughts by the beep at the door, requesting entrance. Mickaela's eyes widened when she turned to the door as it slid open to reveal one person she did NOT want to see.

Lorelei McFarlane.


	4. Seeing Red

**Slow Moves – Seeing Red**

_Okay, so, I'm the worst author in the world. D: _

_I had a really rough time in my first month of school, cause of timetable mistakes and family crap, so I didn't get much chance to write._

_But I'm back now! =D_

_Disclaimer: Do not own Star Trek, only own OCs. And do not own the shower song, which is a remake of Bridget's shower song from 8 Simple Rules._

_Also; Looking for a beta. Contact me please. =]_

There were few constants in Mickaela's life. Only three of them, in fact. Some had come later in her life; some had been there since childhood.

One was engineering. Engineering was simple, beautiful and relaxing. It was a challenge that she actually _enjoyed_ struggling with. There was nothing better than a good day in the engine room, working on her many assignments. She'd been doing it since she was barely over four, working with her father, Victor, on their old cars. He'd been collecting them since he was young, and he'd passed on the profession to his daughter.

The second constant in her life was Kingsmere. Since her first year at Starfleet, he'd been her absolute best friend. Kaila had left at the end of her fourth year, when she was assigned to the U.S.S Hetley, but Kingsmere was still here by her side. He was her best friend, her diary, her rock in a hard place. He was everything to her.

The third, and last constant in her life was Lorelei. Lorelei with her tiny hands, punching Mickaela in the head whenever she did something stupid or got hurt. Lorelei, and the way she corrected all her friends (and Mickaela's, for that matter) whenever they used improper grammar or made a mistake in their homework. Lorelei, with her sweet little voice; long, blond hair and big, tawny eyes. Tiny little Lo', who was a head shorter then Mickaela but still seemed to be able to intimidate the taller (and older) woman into doing pretty much anything she wanted. (even though she only ever used it when Mickaela was a. Being an idiot, or b. Not doing her homework)

The thing about Lorelei was that even though she was acted like Mickaela's mother, Lorelei was obviously younger. On top of that, she looked even younger then she actually was. Mickaela couldn't help but feel the need to protect Lorelei any chance she got.

And now she was going into space on a ship with a reckless but fantastic captain, which took on more high-level missions than most other Starfleet ships.

Mickaela nearly had a heart attack.

"Wait. Wha?" Mickaela watched Lorelei calmly walk into the room, settling down in the free seat that Cadet Knight had left for her. "Are ya serious? She's only third year. Lorelei, say no."

The damned blond just grinned at her. "You're kidding, right? You're going."

Mickaela nearly pulled out the 'I'm bigger than you' argument on her ass. "Lorelei McFarlane, say n-"

"Cadet Evans, please sit down. It is Cadet McFarlane's choice if she partakes in this placement or not."

Mickaela nearly turned a glare on the Admiral, but at the last moment, remembered her place. "Yes sir. I apologize for my behaviour." She muttered as she slammed back down in her seat, forcing a small smile when Kingsmere laid his hand on her knee and squeezed.

With a small smile, Lorelei glanced over at Mickaela, ignoring her scowls in favour of melting Mickaela's resolve with an innocent look. "Come on, Mickey, it'll be fun. You always tell me I need more fun in my life." She grinned harmlessly.

Mickaela forced herself to take a deep breath and consider the situation. Linguistics was in a fairly safe area, on the E deck, nearer to the center of the ship. After a moment of contemplating, and weighing the pros and cons, Mickaela nodded. "But if you die, I'll kill you."

"Of course you will, Mickey." Lorelei grinned leisurely, crossing her right leg over her left and sitting back properly.

"Are you two done? I could always pick some other cadets with high marks to stand in for you..."

"No! We're done." Mickaela nodded firmly, scowling in King's general direction when he snorted at her outburst. "I apologize, Admiral. Please continue."

"Oh, well now that I have your permission," The older man smirked, rather amused with the cadets rather than upset, "Since you've all agreed, pack up. I have three other groups to call up here. You're expected at the shuttles at _0500_ hours, where you will meet the Captain, his First Officer and his Chief Medical Officer. Mickaela, you and the other engineer will meet the Chief Engineer near the end of your tour of the Enterprise. Now get out of here."

Dismissed, the group stood and shook hands with the admiral, then promptly left the room. "Bloody hell and Mary in a handbasket, King we got in!" Mickaela shouted, throwing her arms around the chuckling doctor's neck.

"You're almost too excited for this; ridiculous little Aussie. So who do you think is gonna get picked from Engineering?" King drawled, ruffling her hair and putting an arm around her, leading her off towards her room with Lorelei tailing behind them.

"Prolly Wyatt Grimsley. He's got the second highest marks, next to me." Mickaela mused, shrugging and glancing back at her roommate. "Lo, will ya help me pack? You're so organized, I'd be able to fit everythin' into one bag."

Lorelei rolled her eyes in response, but gave a faint nod. "Sure, Mickaela. But I won't enjoy it."

Mickaela smirked. "Course you won't. S'not what packing is about. Enjoyment's got nothin'a do with it." She sing-songed, pecking King's cheek when their little traveling party reached his door. "Bye hun, see you at dinner. _1700_ hours, right?"

King nodded and unlocked his door, heading inside with a wave. Lorelei nibbled her lip once he was gone as silence fell around the two girls. "Uhm... thanks for... you know... letting me go in the end."

"I couldn't stop ya either way, Lo'. You know that." Mickaela waved off her thanks, shrugging. "Its notta' big deal, luv; I just want 'ta keep you safe."

Lorelei flushed slightly and smiled, following Mickaela in when they reached their shared room.

_**~The following Morning~**_

Mickaela leaped from her bed and ran past Lorelei into the bathroom, stripping down in record time. Lorelei stared after the blur of energy that was Mickaela, one delicate brow arching. "Uhm… Okay…" the blond rolled her eyes and smiled, rather amused by Mickaela's antics.

And then came the singing.

"_Who's the girl with the pretty hair? _

_Mickaela, Mickaela!_

_Who's the girl that makes boys stare? _

_Mickaela Evans! _

_Lather, rinse, repeat! _

_Lather, rinse, repeat! _

_Do it twice and smell real nice! _

_Lather, rinse, repeat!"_

Lorelei shuddered, fixing her uniform skirt and tugging on her boots as she waited for Mickaela to get out of the shower.

"_NOW ONTO THE LEGS!"_

"God no…" Lorelei groaned, running her fingers through her hair and heading over to the door, knocking and heading in to get her brush.

"Who's the girl with the pretty legs?

Mickaela! Mickaela!

Who's the girl that makes boys store?

Mickaela Evans!

Lather, rinse, repeat!

Lather, rinse, repeat!

Do it twice and smell real nice!

Lather, rinse, repeat!"

Lorelei sighed heavily and turned the cold water tap on, then left the bathroom, tugging on her boots at the door and adjusting her shoes. Mickaela shrieked in response as the water turned cold. "Lo! I was almost done!" she shouted, scrambling out of the bathroom and tugging a towel around her. The Aussie quickly got dressed in her red uniform, tugging on her boots and grabbing her duffel bag and small suitcase. Unlike most of the cadets, Mickaela only brought the bare minimum with her. Lorelei brought a bit more than Mickaela, but not much.

Stretching, Mickaela grabbed Lorelei's hand, leading her out of the room and down the hall. Halfway to the shuttle hangar, the two girls met up with King, who had a grand total of five bags.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited Mickaela. I hear the Captain is really-"

And that's when Mickaela began tuning her best friend out, preferring to look around the halls as she left. She had a lot of memories here, from the three years she'd been staying in the Academy. It wasn't going to be hard to leave, and she wasn't going to miss it, but she still felt the sentimental need to remember as she headed towards her ticket out of here.

They met up with the other cadets just outside of the hangar, and once their attendance was taken, the doors opened to reveal the shuttle they would be taking to the Enterprise. Mickaela slid into her seat between King and Lorelei, nervously bouncing her knees and tapping her fingers on her armrest.

"Mickey, look at this. You need to see this." King smacked her arm, tugging her to lean over him and look out the window.

"Oh my god."

While Mickaela had known that the Enterprise was beautiful, she'd had no idea that it was as magnificent as this. "We're really going to be on that ship? Honestly?" Mickaela whispered, eyes wide with wonder.

Within moments, the shuttle pulled up into the hangar of the Enterprise, and the new cadets were stumbling off of the shuttle, taking their first steps into the pride of Starfleet.

"Welcome to the Enterprise." Mickaela turned from her luggage and looked up, eyes landing upon the one and only Captain James T. Kirk. "Oh dear God."

King glanced at Mickaela, eyes wide as she walked down the steps, eyes locked on the Captain.

"You!" Mickaela took the steps two at a time, ignoring the two men flanking the Captain. "You're the one from my first day!"

Now all eyes were on the two, wondering what was going on.

"… Oh…" Jim watched the girl walk towards him, tilting his head. "You're that girl. Kaila's roommate."


	5. Newbies

Slow Moves – The Newbies

_Worst author ever. I apologize. I got hugely sidetracked by a bunch of stuff. I know, it's been so long since I last updated. Please don't hate me. 3_

_I will say, though, that the reason I started writing again was I got a review that totally kicked my butt into gear. Reviews do that. If I get input, or even just 'I like how it's going so far' it really does help me be inspired to write. _

_Please, please, if you like the story, tell me. Take the two minutes to write something quick, review or PM, and It'll get you faster updates._

_That being said, THANK YOU to all my reviewers. Big hugs and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. :P_

_ON WITH IT :D_

_WAIT, first. I'd like a Beta, anyone interested? PM me please! :)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek, wish I did, thanks for reminding me. :(_

"You remember her name?" Mickaela demanded, surprised. She'd heard the worst about Jim to balance out the best, and she knew he was a playboy. Knew he spent his shore leave in random women's beds.

"She's part of the crew." Jim replied easily, hint of a smirk coming on. He glanced back at Spock, who was giving him as much of a glare as he could manage, then grinned and snorted, shaking his head. "Alright, I guess introductions are in order, right? I'm Captain Jim Kirk. To my right, is my First Officer, Spock. And to my left, the Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy."

Mickaela smiled to Spock, nodding respectfully despite his gaze not being on her. While she was a bit of a feisty one sometimes, she did know how to be respectful. Her eyes lifted to the CMO, curious, and her smile dimmed momentarily. He seemed familiar…

_Oh, whatever._

The smile returned full force, and she nodded to him as well, taking a moment to study him. A dark shag of brown hair topped his head, which was just long enough to dust across his forehead, but not long enough to get anywhere near his eyes. And god, his eyes. They reminded her of a summer field back home; bright greens mixed with tawny. He had a strong build, toned arms and firm legs. He clearly worked, though maybe not in a gym. The only downfall? A disinterested scowl was on his face, like they were all just little screaming children that he would have to babysit.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Captain Kirk calling for the cadets' attention. A small hand bumped hers, then fingers slid across her palm, grasping for a comforting squeeze. Michaela smiled, turning her head when she thought no one was paying attention and kissing Lorelei's temple. "S'gonna be fine, Lo." She murmured, shushing down when Commander Spock turned his gaze her way.

"Alright, everyone, follow the leaders. Quick tour, drop off everyone, then you all have to report to the Medical Bay for examinations and vaccinations. We'll be departing in half an hour." Kirk grinned (this man never seemed to smile, just grin like an over-excited child with a bunch of new toys) and held out his hands to his sides. "We'll start with… Engineering. Then we'll work our way around and end at your rooms. Drop your stuff, then head down to your station. Bones'll call you down when he's ready for you." He informed them, then quickly began walking.

It was easy to see why Jim was captain of the ship. He took control with the smallest of movements, and everyone paid him respect because he was friendly, charismatic and eager. He was practically bouncing down the hallway as he blabbed on about his (clearly) beloved ship. And Mickaela loved it. She, like some of the other engineers, already had herself immersed in the Enterprise.

Mickey had already trailed away from the group long enough to open a circuit panel and tilt her head at an unnatural angle to see inside. Spock had caught her, moments later, and while he acted stern, Mickaela could almost feel his amusement. Another look at his blank face and she smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "Whoops."

"We are far behind. Follow me." Spock commanded, then marched off down the hall without awaiting an answer. Mickaela stuck her tongue out at the back of his head, replacing the panel before chasing after him. They walked silently, quickly, descending a flight of stairs just in time to come upon the group's introduction to Montgomery Scott.

Mickaela nearly fainted. Instead, she escaped Spock and wormed her way through the crowd to the front row so she could hear what Scotty was saying. "Which of you are goin' to be working with me?" The bright-eyed, grinning engineer asked. Mickaela and several others formed a line in front of him, grinning eagerly. "Great. Names?"

"Gregory Powers."

"Felix West."

"Jack Collins."

"Mickaela Evans."

"Iv-" The next cadet began, but he was quickly cut off. "Waitaminute. I gotta girl this time? S'a rare one." Scotty nodded his head to the cadets, then let them continue naming themselves.

_Come on, come on, come on, come on. Shaddup, lemme listen to my idol for god sake._ Mickaela sighed quietly, tapped her foot, and just as she thought she was free…

… The tour continued on.

"Here's the Bridge." Mickaela didn't pay attention, instead choosing to observe the other cadets. Most of them looked excited, some of them scared. King was… Mickaela did a double-take, and sighed breathily. King was playing solitaire on his PADD. Lorelei stood near the front of the crowd, listening intently. For god sake, she was even taking notes.

"The rec room."

"The cafeteria." On and on and on, until all they had left were the Medbay and their rooms.

"Now onto Medical. Bones, I'll let you take over." The Captain grinned lazily, looking to the Chief Medical Officer. The ensuing scowl sent most of the cadets back a step, but Mickaela merely snorted. Her father had scowled just like that. No way she was getting scared off by that. Perma-Scowl stepped forwards and led them through the Enterprise, not saying a word until he stopped in front of his domain.

"This is the medbay. My time is not to be wasted, so don't come in here unless there's a serious problem. With that said, don't be scared to come down here if there is a problem, because if it gets worse and it's your fault, you're in trouble." The CMO's southern twang stuck out, and had Mickaela grinning in seconds. She always had liked a man with a sweet southern drawl.

"Oh come on, Bones, lighten up." Kirk reprimanded his friend, snapping Mickaela out of her thoughts. "Come on, cadets, let's go see your rooms. You all have your room numbers, right?" A chorus of "Yessir" caused him to smirk lightly before heading down some stairs and gesturing down the hall. "All of your rooms should be on this corridor. If not, ask someone for help."

Mickaela grinned brightly and wrapped her arms around King from behind, squealing and kissing his cheek. "We're on the ENTERPRISE!" They both shouted together, nabbing Lorelei before she could squirm away and crushing her between them. "I can't believe we're on the Enterprise. This gorgeous girl is all mine to tinker with and fix up and rub down and-"

"Mickaela, please stop. Save the 'I'm in love with a ship' stuff for other engineers." King whined, stopping in front of his door. "Mickey, yours is across the hall. Lorelei, yours is three doors down." King informed the two. "I'll see you when you come down for exams. Let's just hope I get you two." He smiled like it was the last time he'd see them. "If I don't get slaughtered by the grouchy CMO first."

"Just don't get on his bad side, and back down if he bullies you." Mickaela waved it off. "He's just like my dad. Don't be afraid of him." The door closed, and Mickaela snorted. _King is so dead. He gets on __**everyone's**__ bad side._

Names were being called on the shipwide communicator, but Mickaela ignored it, figuring she had time before they even got to the E's. Instead of paying attention, she dropped face-first on the bed and buried her nose in her pillow, closing her eyes tight. Her mind was whirling out of control, going over the day's events, and what was going to happen in just a few minutes.

A quick mental calculation gave her approximately twenty minutes before they got to her name, so she took another two minutes to admire her quarters before heading towards the engine room. A simple bathroom with a shower/tub duo and a large mirror. A moderately sized closet, a dresser with a replicator on it, a nightable and her bed were all that inhabited her room. Plain and standard. Nothing too interesting.

"I am going to have to brighten you up somehow." She muttered, kicking her suitcase over and nudging it under her bed. "Later, though. I have a beautiful ship to play with."

She arrived at the engine room a few minutes later, quickly acquainting herself with the area. To her, engineering was calm work. Sure, everyone bustled about, but the feel of metal in her hands, the machine's purr sounding in her ears… That was the joy of being an engineer. That was what made the near-constant flow of injuries worth it.

"So, you're the lassie I was hearin' bout."

Mickaela shot up, smacking her head but barely noticing because this was Montgomery Scott. Mont-fucking-gomery Scott. This was her idol, her hero, someone who she'd adored since the moment she heard about his advancements.

"Hello sir. Mickaela Evans." She greeted him, nearly stumbling over her words in her haste to get them out. Scotty was easy-going about it, merely smiled brightly at her and shook her hand. "Montgomery Scott. Call me Scotty, lass."

"Call me Mickey." She replied. "So, if you're not busy, why don't we take a looksie at this beautiful ship of ours?"

"Lassie, I think m'gonna like you."

To say it was an instant friendship would be a dramatic understatement.


	6. An Apple a Day

**Slow Moves – An Apple a Day**

"Mickaela Evans."

A long groan sounded in an empty hallway, followed by a quiet snort and a "That'll be you, lassie." A panel popped out and skidded across the hall, clanging loudly, though it didn't cover up the chittering of the two engineers who were climbing out of the wall. Both were covered in grease and looked happier than a nerd in a comic book shop.

"Gotta go, Scotty. I'll see you after my appointment with Doctor Doom." Mickey grinned cheekily, waving as she marched off down the hallway.

At the med bay, an ensign asked her name, then told her to get in line. Once in line, one by one the new cadets, now ensigns, got fed out to different biobeds. At each biobed stood a doctor, who would give them an exam and their final vaccines. Once finished, they had to wait nearby for ten minutes before going back to work.

As Mickaela neared the head of the line, she begged desperately that she would get someone nice. There was a sweet-looking blond she wouldn't mind. Seemed like she'd be nice. King stood on the opposite side of the room, next to the CMO. Oh shit, the CMO…

_Oh dear god, please not him. Please, please, please not him!_

"Next." The boy in front of her walked over to a nervous-looking doctor, who seemed not to be used to this sort of overload of people. She got the nice-looking blond, Nurse Chapel, she soon found out.

"What's your name, Miss?"

"Mickaela Evans."

Nurse Chapel nodded, tapping her name into the PADD in her hands to look at her medical records. "Oh… dear. How did you get through all this time?" the nurse demanded, looking at Mickaela with something akin to horror.

"Friends in high places." Mickaela murmured, finally caught. She knew it would happen one day. She figured it'd be this day, but she'd hoped desperately that she would get King. Hope, apparently, did not go a long way.

"Doctor McCoy, I need you over here." Nurse Chapel called, and Mickaela dropped her head, kicking her feet guiltily.

"What is i-…t." Bones took the PADD and skimmed over it, then turned to Mickaela. He was momentarily put off by the fact that this was the little pixie from the club on shore leave, but not for long. Not with a case like this. The brown haired man snatched her up by her elbow and dragged her out of the main area of the Med-Bay, into critical.

"Evans, explain to me how you got through Starfleet with only one of your necessary vaccines." Bones snapped, surprised when Mickaela shrugged nonchalantly and gulped. "I… had friends in high places. I figured I'd get caught once I actually got sent out, but I hoped I could slip by unnoticed if I tried."

"Well, clearly you can't. And now, I have to keep you in the med bay all day so you can get all your vaccines. You're also going to have to get follow-ups on a few of them in two weeks." Bones snapped, anger laced through his voice like venom.

"You're afraid of flying." Mickaela murmured, out of nowhere, gaze on her shoes.

"What?"

"You're afraid of flying. You avoid it, if you can, but you do it when you have no other option." Mickaela murmured, lifting her gaze to his and locking it. "I'm terrified of hyposprays, but I get them when I have no other option. I avoid them if I can, just like you. So don't speak to me like I'm some horrible little brat." She snapped. Bones looked at her for a moment. Just looked, taking her in, before a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Alright, darlin', tilt that neck for me and I'll go easy on you."

Mickaela smiled back, snagging his free hand to squeeze, then tilting her neck as he pressed the first hypospray to her neck. She shivered, whole body tensing up, tightening her grip on his hand a little bit.

"Three," Bones made to say two, but stopped halfway, vaccinating her instead. "Ow, fuck!" she shouted, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Let go'a my hand so I can get the next one ready." Bones commanded, and Mickaela hesitated before doing as told, anxiously watching him. "So, how'd you know I was scared of flying?"

"I just remembered the stories about you. Bout how you wanted to stay in the bathroom cause it doesn't have windows." Mickaela smiled lightheartedly, tilting her neck to the opposite side as McCoy took a step towards her and laced his fingers with hers.

And so they went, shot after shot, talking amiably between. He warmed up to her a bit faster than he normally would, but he excused that, saying it was merely because she wasn't afraid of him. She didn't cringe away if he shouted, grumbled, growled or swore. Usually, she just snorted at him, or giggled. It was sort of refreshing. Nurse Chapel skittered when he got too angry or too grouchy, and while Jim took it the best, he still got annoyed of it eventually.

He'd been grumbling for an hour straight now, due to all the godforsaken vaccines he had to give her, and how long he had to wait between each. And Mickaela? She was bored. Mildly amused, but still bored. Completely unaffected by his grouchiness. "Hey, Bones?"

"Mm?"

"I'm gonna be down here a lot." Mickaela informed him.

"Course you are, you're an engineer." Bones rolled his eyes, checking off the last hypospray then loading it up.

"Nah. I'm worse. I'm an engineer who likes to do stupid things and see if they work out. Usually they don't."

"Perfect." Bones groaned.

"Yeah, it is, cause then you get to see my angelic face more often." Mickaela teased, winking. Bones snorted, patting her cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Tilt your neck, darlin'." He murmured, pressing the last hypospray to her neck when she obeyed and squeezing her hand as it injected. "There. Those are the few I can give you at the same time. In a week, you can get your second last, and a week later, your last. Then, all you have is follow-ups."

"I hate you."

"Course you do." Bones smirked. "Page me if anything goes wrong." He murmured, taking her PADD and putting his room number, and his office extension into her Contacts list.

"And if there's nothing wrong?" Mickaela asked, with a touch of a smirk on her lips.

"That's fine too." Bones replied, chuckling as he watched her leave the med-bay with a happy 'See you at dinner!' thrown over her shoulder to him. God, that girl was a weird one. But that was okay. Weird could be good sometimes.


	7. Dine with the Beast

**Slow Moves – Dine with the Beast**

"You shoulda seen his face, Scotty." Mickaela gasped out, between laughs. "Nurse Chapel's was good, but his?" She giggled, laying her tray down on a free table and sliding into a seat. He slid in across from her, already half done his food.

"I cannae believe ye got through all those years without anyone noticin' you didna have your vaccines." Scotty snickered, "Won't be able ta do it on this ship, though. McCoy'll have yer head."

"Yes, McCoy will." That rough southern drawl Mickaela had enjoyed most of the afternoon rang out behind her, and she twisted in her seat a little to grin cheekily at the good doctor.

"Good evening, doctor. Didn't have any reactions, unless missing your med-bay counts." She teased, winking good-naturedly at him and wiggling her butt over to give him room to sit. Bones snorted, taking the seat offered even though he knew he would soon regret it.

"You'll be back soon enough, darlin'." Bones promised, and Mickaela nodded, agreeing completely. Scotty snorted at the two, then grinned slyly. "She scraped her hand this mornin', ye should take a look't it."

Bones quirked a brow, taking her hand and flipping it over to expose a minor scrape on her palm. "S'not that bad." Mickaela whined, pausing to think for a moment before grinning slyly. "Just kiss it better and I'll be fine." She purred. Wasn't she surprised when Bones actually did as she suggested, pressing a kiss to her palm and letting her fingertips brush over the stubble on his jaw.

"Better?" Bones asked, quirking a brow.

"Yup. Ya cured me, doc." Mickaela drawled, to cover up her surprise, the slightest of blushes tinting her cheeks.

The moment was ruined by a loud "Hey Bones, hey Scotty. And who's this?" sounding from behind them. Captain James T. Kirk dropped his tray on the table next to Scotty's and slid into a seat, unreasonably large grin on his face.

"Mickaela Evans, sir. Engineering." The aforementioned 'who' answered, holding out a hand and shaking Kirk's.

"Nice ta meetcha. What're you guys talking about?" He asked, and Scotty saw fit to speak up.

"Mickaela's visit ta the med-bay, the scrape on her hand and Bones' magic healin' kiss."

"Oh really now?" Jim's grin (if possible) grew even larger. "Hey Bones, how come I always get 'rabid bulldog' instead of 'love doctor' huh?"

Mickaela chuckled despite her flushed cheeks, throwing Scotty a less-than-amused look as she resumed stuffing her face. The boys talked around her, discussing the ship, their voyage and other trivialities. Mickaela paid no mind, much too curious about the two that had just entered the cafeteria. Uhura and Spock walked side by side, talking quietly while they looked for somewhere to sit.

Jim stood, calling out to them, and the two conversed for a moment before walking towards them. Spock sat directly across from Mickaela, after Jim moved over, and Uhura placed herself next to her. "Communications Officer Uhura." This woman was gorgeous. Mickaela wasn't even afraid to admit it. She smiled sincerely, with full lips. Brown eyes, deep like varnished cherrywood and long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail.

Uhura must be a heartbreaker.

"Engineer Mickaela Evans. Call me Mickey." Uhura nodded to the request, taking a sip of her drink and glancing up at the others. Scotty and Bones were discussing things they could do to the medical bay, should they have spare time, while Jim and Spock were discussing whereabouts they were headed.

"What kind of courses did you take at the Academy? Other than your engineering?"

"Hand-to-hand combat, and advanced hand-to-hand combat. Creative writing and Xenolinguistics."

"Which?"

"Vulcan." Mickaela replied, hesitantly. Spock's gaze lifted to her, and his eyes narrowed slightly, as if he were trying to sort out a particularly confusing problem. "Is something wrong?" Mickaela asked, switching to the first officer's native tongue.

"… No. Nothing." Spock replied, slowly, though the expression remained until Jim snapped him out of it.

"Y'alright?" Jim asked, and Spock nodded slowly, turning back to his meal. Mickaela tilted her head for a moment, then shook her confusion off, turning to Scotty. "I'm done, so I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night, Mickey." Scotty replied, nodding to her and watching her go. He didn't miss her running her fingertips across the back of Bones' neck, and apparently, by the huge grin on his face, Jim didn't either. That, or he'd seen a pretty girl walk by. His thoughts were affirmed when Jim whistled.

"Her first day and you've already caught her attention."

"Shut up, Jim." Bones grumbled, then tilted his head the tiniest bit to see her stopping at another table and bending over it to hug one of the kids who'd started in his medical bay today. She spoke to him for less than a minute, then waved and moved on to the next table over, where she kissed the cheek of a petit blond who looked indignant at the contact, even though she hugged Mickaela right back.

And then Mickaela was gone down the hall, the slightest of swings in her hips.

Two days passed without much event, until one morning, Mickaela passed King in the hall on her way to the mess hall, where they were having a bit of a problem with one of the replicators. They stopped and leaned against a wall together, and Mickaela leaned her head on his shoulder. "We don't see eachother enough anymore."

"I know. I have a bunch of new friends that I usually eat with, and you've started eating with Engineer Scott and Doctor McCoy."

"Bones was busy yesterday. Said he had to fix up some idiot from engineering."

"Yeah… So, you're liking the grouch, huh?" King asked, grinning.

"Oh stuff it, _Kingsmere_." Mickaela snapped, rolling her eyes and fronting a little pout.

King 1, Mickaela 0

"He has a break in two hours. Ask Scotty for a break then send him a message asking him if he wants to have coffee with you, or something." King grinned, kissed her cheek and stood up straight. "I have to go, I'm gonna get shot if I'm not back with those towels soon."

"Bye King. Thanks." Mickaela grinned, jogging off towards engineering with a bright grin on her face.

"Sorry about that, lassie. Jefferson melted the bottom of his shoes with a plasma cutter. What'd ye want?"

"A fifteen minute break, if you wouldn't mind. Earlier, instead of my later one." Mickaela replied, grinning excitedly. She'd finished the replicator job pretty quickly, and as soon as she was done, she'd practically bolted to Scotty's side.

"And wots that for?" Scotty asked, grinning along with her and leaning in like he was about to hear her deepest, darkest secret.

"I'm asking grouch if he wants to have coffee with me on his break." Mickaela replied, and flushed a little bit when Scotty chortled.

"Alrigh' but don' do anything I wouldn' do."

"So nothings off limits, then." Mickaela teased cheesily, winking at him. Scotty snorted, then nodded. "When d'ye want yer break?"

"In an hour and a half?" Mickaela asked hopefully.

"Yer lucky. No one else has their break then. Go ahead. Until then, get back to work, lass."

"Going!" Mickaela cheered, and wielding her plasma cutter like a sword and leaping over the railing onto the lower deck. She found a nook to hide in, pulled out her PADD and typed up a quick note, then told the computer to send it to McCoy's PADD. Once finished, she ran back to finish the work she'd been assigned.

_Dear Grouch,_

_I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee on your break? Message me back._

_Yours for the evening?_

_Mickey_

Bones couldn't help but smile, even the tiniest bit. Once affirmed that no one was looking, he sent her back his response.

_Dear Mine (for the evening),_

_I'll meet you in the cafeteria._

_Bones_

_P.S Not a grouch._

Mickaela giggled, then smooshed her lips against the PADD screen, which created a black imprint of her lips. As she was walking back towards her station, she typed in a quick blurb and sent it over, then slid her PADD into her pocket.

_Are so._

_Mickey_

Bones quirked a brow at the obnoxiously large kiss-mark, then shook his head and went back to work. He hoped this would go alright. Mickaela seemed to be a nice girl. He hadn't known her long, but she was charismatic, and it was hard not to like her.

Bones had a feeling this coffee break was going to be very nice.


End file.
